


Why am I alone? #briwoonweek19

by macca_chin



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Baby Jaehyung, M/M, Rich Younghyun, Single Dad Dowoon, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, briwoonweek19
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macca_chin/pseuds/macca_chin
Summary: Dowoon raises his nephew Jae since his sister died and has some money and time management problems.Younghyun is lonely and just wants a friend.Dowoon zieht seinen Neffen groß seit seine Schwester gestorben ist und hat ein paar Geld- und Zeitmanagement-Probleme.Younghyun ist einsam und wünscht sich nur einen Freund.Written in GermanWill post english translation soon.





	Why am I alone? #briwoonweek19

**Author's Note:**

> Ich weiß leider nicht wie Dowoons Schwester heißt, deswegen habe ich mir einfach irgendeinen ausgedacht.
> 
> Ich habe keine Ahnung wie oft ich das updaten werde, aber ich werde auch in ein paar Tagen eine englische Übersetzung posten und das zweite Kapitel ist schon fertig, wird aber noch nicht gleich gepostet.
> 
> Habe mich einfach mal gefragt, ob es nicht vielleicht einfacher für mich ist zuerst auf Deutsch zu schreiben und es dann später zu übersetzen. Außerdem bin ich neugierig, wie viele von euch denn Deutsch sprechen :)
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen, ich hoffe euch gefällt's...

Dowoon wurde von einem munteren Plappern geweckt. Es war nun einmal zu viel erwartet von einem 14 Monate alten Baby zu schlafen bis der Wecker klingelte. Er öffnete langsam seine Augen und sah Jaehyung in seinem Gitterbettchen stehen und vor sich hin quietschen. Er hielt sich mit beiden Händen fest oben am Gitter fest, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, während er auf Zehenspitzen stand, um Dowoon sehen zu können.

Dowoon musste lächeln. Es wäre so viel einfacher, wenn er einfach zwischen den Stäben hindurchschauen würde... Aber warum sollte Jae den einfachen Weg wählen, das wäre ja langweilig...

„Guten Morgen, mein kleiner Rabauke. Schon wach?“ fragte Dowoon, während er die Bettdecke zurückschlug und aus dem Bett aufstand, und bekam eine fröhlich gebrabbelte Antwort.

„Na dann, komm mal her.“ und so hob er Jaehyung aus seinem kleinen Bett heraus und stieg nochmal in sein Bett mit Jaehyung auf seinem Bauch.

„Wir haben noch ein paar Minuten, Jae. Versuch noch ein bisschen zu schlafen.“ seufzte Dowoon, während er Jaehyung beruhigend über den Rücken strich, und schloss seine Augen wieder … und öffnete sie sofort wieder, als Jae anfing an seinem T-Shirt zu saugen.

„Halt, friss mich nicht auf.“ Er richtete sich auf und hielt Jae vor sich in die Luft. „Du kriegst gleich was richtiges zu essen.“ Jae gluckste fröhlich vor sich hin.

Da ihm klar war, dass er ohnehin kein bisschen Schlaf mehr kriegen würde, stand Dowoon aus dem Bett auf, machte seinen Wecker aus, bevor er klingeln konnte und lief mit Jae auf seiner Hüfte abgestützt in die Küche.

Über die Monate hatten sie ihren morgendlichen Ablauf perfektioniert. So war Dowoon am Anfang noch häufig zu spät zur Kinderkrippe und zur Uni gekommen, und hatte einiges an Ärger von seinen Professoren einstecken müssen. Mittlerweile hatten sie sich jedoch beide an die neue Situation gewöhnt und für Dowoon waren vor allem die letzten Wochen der Semesterferien sehr harmonisch. Er hatte schon ein bisschen Bammel wie Jaehyung heute reagieren würde, wenn er wieder in die Kinderbetreuung musste und nicht den ganzen Tag mit Dowoon verbringen konnte, wie die letzten Wochen.

Er setzte Jaehyung in seinen Hochstuhl am Küchentisch und fing an eine Banane zu schälen für Jaes Brei.

„Na Jae, was denkst du was gibt es heute zu essen?“ _Brabbel._ „Wirklich, bist du dir sicher? Das wäre ja mal ganz was ausgefallenes, wenn es heute _ausnahmsweise_ Banane geben würde.“ Er setzte sich zu Jae an den Tisch und hielt einen Löffel voll Brei vor Jaes Nase.

„So, Mund auf.“ Manchmal dachte Dowoon, Jae ist das bravste Kleinkind auf der Welt. Er schläft meistens durch mit seinen gerade mal 15 Monaten, isst was Dowoon ihm anbietet ohne sich zu beschweren und ist meistens gut gelaunt.

Am Anfang war das noch anders. Zumindest die ersten Wochen, die Dowoon sich um den Kleinen kümmerte. Kein Wunder. Jaehyung war damals gerade einmal neun Wochen alt. Kein neun Wochen altes Baby schläft durch. Das einzige was Babys in diesem Alter machen ist schlafen, essen und weinen. Und Jae hatte ganz besonders viel Grund zu letzterem.

*****

Es war ein ganz normaler Freitagabend. Dowoon hatte sich schon die ganze Woche darauf gefreut das Wochenende mit seinem Neffen zu verbringen. Seine Schwester und sein Schwager fuhren über das Wochenende nach Busan zu einem geschäftlichen Termin. Die frischgebackenen Eltern waren ziemlich müde von den vielen schlaflosen Nächten seit der Geburt Jaehyungs. Der Geschäftstermin, der für seine Schwester unglaublich wichtig gewesen war, hätte am Samstag stattfinden sollen. Sie hätte einen riesigen Auftrag für die Firma, in der sie arbeitete, an Land ziehen können.

Ursprünglich hatten Minwoo und Minji vor, dass nur Minji direkt an dem Samstag nach Busan fahren sollte, aber Dowoon hatte sie überzeugt, sich mal ein Wochenende nur zu zweit zu gönnen und zumindest einen ruhigen Tag in ihrer Heimatstadt zu erleben. Dowoon wollte während des Wochenendes auf Jaehyung aufpassen und seinen Neffen mal ganz alleine verwöhnen.

Fast hätten die beiden noch ihren Flug verpasst, weil Minji immer noch etwas einfiel, was sie Dowoon unbedingt sagen wollte, worauf er achten musste und wogegen Jae noch allergisch war und was er nicht mochte und dass er sein kleines Kükenplüschtier zum Einschlafen brauchte und am liebsten würde sie einfach bleiben. Aber eigentlich wusste sie, dass Dowoon gut mit Jaehyung umgehen konnte und selbst mindestens genauso besorgt um sein Wohlergehen war wie sie als seine Mutter. Also schaffte Minwoo es schließlich doch sie aus der Wohnung in das wartende Taxi zu transportieren, das sie zum Flughafen bringen würde.

Dowoon erinnerte sich, dass er erst einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, als sie endlich weg waren und sich dann zu Jaehyung auf den Boden gelegt hatte, wo der Kleine auf seiner Spieldecke unter seinem Spielbogen lag und, vollkommen ungestört von der Besorgnis seiner Mutter, glucksend, an den daranhängenden Sternen zog.

„Wir beide machen uns jetzt ein schönes Wochenende. Wir machen nur Sachen auf die du Lust hast, okay? Du darfst alles entscheiden.“ hatte Dowoon gesagt, obwohl er natürlich wusste, dass Jaehyung ihn weder verstand, noch ihm antworten konnte. „So wird das immer sein, wenn du bei mir bist, okay? Du bist immer der Chef.“

Viel Spaß hatten sie an diesem Wochenende nicht gehabt.

Zwei Stunden nachdem er Minji und Minwoo verabschiedet hatte, klingelte es an der Tür. Dowoon war gerade auf dem Weg ins Bett gewesen, nachdem er den aufgedrehten Jaehyung nach dem fünften Schlaflied endlich zum Einschlafen gebracht hatte. Natürlich wurde Jae vom Klingeln wieder wach, also lief Dowoon erst zu seinem Kinderbett und hob ihn heraus, bevor er an die Tür ging.

Dort standen zwei Polizisten. Beide hatten einen ernsten, unbehaglichen Blick. Dowoon überkam ein schreckliches Gefühl.

„Herr Yoon?“ hatte der eine gefragt.

„J-Ja?“ hatte er gerade so herausgebracht.

„Dürfen wir kurz hereinkommen?“

„Ja, was ist denn los? Ist etwas passiert?“ Jaehyung in seinen Armen war immer noch am Weinen.

„Vielleicht setzen wir uns erst, wenn das für Sie in Ordnung ist.“

„Natürlich.“ Wie als wäre sein Autopilot eingeschaltet, lief Dowoon zum Sofa und setzte sich vorsichtig darauf. Die beiden Polizisten setzten sich ihm schräg gegenüber auf die andere Ecke des Sofas.

„Herr Yoon, es tut uns sehr leid. Es gab heute Abend einen Autounfall in Seoul, bei dem viele Menschen schwer verletzt wurden und einigen konnte nicht mehr geholfen werden. Unter den Opfern war auch ihre Schwester Minji und ihr Mann. Sie hatten ihre Ausweise bei sich, wir haben sie damit identifiziert. Beide sind noch am Unfallort verstorben. Mein herzliches Beileid.“

_Autounfall._

_Schwer verletzt._

_Nicht mehr geholfen werden._

_Opfer._

_Identifizieren._

_Verstorben._

_Autounfall._

_Opfer._

_Verstorben._

_Autounfall._

_Verstorben._

_Verstorben._

_Minji._

_Verstorben._

_Verstorben._

_Tot._

„_Eure Eltern sind bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen.“_

„_Mum und Dad sind tot, Dowoon.“_

All seine schlimmsten Erinnerungen waren an diesem Abend wieder hochgekommen.

Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, was die Polizisten noch weiter gesagt hatten. Er bemerkte nur, dass Jae immer hysterischer wurde auf seinem Arm und die Polizisten mussten irgendwann gegangen sein.

Anscheinend hatten sie ihn auch nach weiteren Angehörigen gefragt, die ihm jetzt beistehen konnten. Kurz nachdem die Polizisten die Wohnung wieder verlassen hatten, klopfte es nämlich vorsichtig an der Tür und ein Schlüssel drehte sich im Schloss.

Nichts davon hatte er bemerkt. Er war nur weiter mit Jae im Arm auf dem Sofa gesessen. Vollkommen bewegungslos. Jae hatte wie am Spieß geschrien. Dowoon hatte nur vor sich hin gestarrt. Er hatte nicht einmal geblinzelt. Die Tränen, die ihm still übers Gesicht liefen, sorgten schon dafür, dass seine Augen nicht austrockneten.

Erst als Wonpil sich neben ihm aufs Sofa gesetzt hatte und Sungjin vor ihm auf dem Boden niedergekniet war und vorsichtig Jaehyung aus seinen Armen befreit hatte, war er aus seiner Erstarrung erwacht. Ein lautes Schluchzen hatte sich aus seiner bis dahin zugeschnürten Kehle gelöst. Wonpil hatte ihn zu sich hergezogen und ihn wie ein Kleinkind gewiegt, hatte ihm beruhigende Worte zugeflüstert. Irgendwann war Sungjin dazugekommen, er hatte Jaehyung beruhigt bis er schlief.

Dowoon war irgendwann einfach vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen, nachdem kein bisschen Flüssigkeit zum Weinen mehr übrig war. Erst am nächsten Morgen hatte er erfahren wie Wonpil und Sungjin überhaupt davon erfahren hatten und zu ihm gekommen waren, um ihn zu trösten.

Die Polizisten hatten ihn nach weiteren Angehörigen gefragt, woraufhin er den Kopf geschüttelt hatte und ihnen in sehr wenigen Worten erklärt hatte, dass er nur Kim Wonpil und Park Sungjin, seine beiden besten Freunde, hatte. Er hatte wohl trotz Schock doch noch besser funktioniert als er gedacht hätte und auf die Kommode am Eingang gedeutet, auf der ein Zettel mit Telefonnummern lag, darunter auch die von Sungjin und Wonpil. Die beiden hatten sich natürlich sofort auf den Weg gemacht. Gott sei Dank, wohnten sie nur zehn Gehminuten von Dowoon entfernt.

Wonpil hatte zwar erwartet, dass es Dowoon nicht besonders gut gehen würde (die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts), aber dass er so sehr unter Schock stand, dass er nicht einmal Jaehyungs verzweifeltes Weinen bemerkte, hatte ihn etwas schockiert.

Was als das schönste Wochenende für Dowoon und Jaehyung gedacht war, wurde zum absoluten Albtraum.

Dowoon ging zur Polizei, um den Leichnam seiner Schwester zu identifizieren und brach gleich wieder in Tränen aus, als er sie dort liegen sah. Es war ganz klar seine Schwester, aber irgendwie auch überhaupt nicht. Seine Schwester hatte immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen gehabt und jetzt war da nur kalte Leere.

Zum Glück hatte Wonpil darauf bestanden ihn zu begleiten, auch wenn das eine Erfahrung war, auf die er gerne verzichtet hätte. Wonpil war an diesem Wochenende sehr froh, dass er Medizin studiert hatte. So konnte er Dowoon Beruhigungsmittel besorgen, sodass er diese Tage ohne zu große Nervenzusammenbrüche überstehen konnte.

Wonpil und Sungjin halfen ihm zwar sehr viel, aber es gab einige Dinge, die er einfach selbst tun musste oder wollte. Wie zum Beispiel die Beerdigung organisieren. Oder dafür sorgen, dass Jaehyung nicht zu einer Pflegefamilie kam oder, noch schlimmer, in ein Heim. Dowoon konnte einen ganzen Monat nicht zur Uni gehen. Zum Glück gab es dort keine Anwesenheitspflicht und die Prüfungen kamen erst später. In diesem Monat lebten Sungjin und Wonpil praktisch bei ihm, um ihm vor allem mit Jaehyung unter die Arme zu greifen.

Das Jugendamt hatte zunächst wirklich vorgehabt Jaehyung in eine Pflegefamilie zu geben, was Dowoon zum Glück noch verhindern konnte. Er bekam ein vorläufiges Sorgerecht. Die Adoption dauerte dann noch eine Weile länger. Bürokratie. Der ganze Prozess zog sich über Monate hin, sodass Dowoon irgendwann fast den Mut verlor.

Immer wieder wurde infrage gestellt, ob Dowoon mit 22 Jahren, mitten im Studium, kaum eigenes Einkommen, ein geeigneter Vater für ein wenige Monate altes Baby sein kann. So oft, dass Dowoon sich schon selbst fragte, ob er das überhaupt konnte. Wie konnte er denken, dass er so ein kleines Wesen zu einem erwachsenen, eigenständigen Menschen erziehen konnte. Er hatte ja immer noch Angst er könnte etwas kaputt machen, wenn er ihn umzog. Verhielt sich so ein geeigneter Vater?

Sungjin und Wonpil hatten auch angeboten das Sorgerecht an seiner Stelle zu beantragen, da sie beide bereits ein regelmäßiges Einkommen hatten und zumindest ein, zwei Jahre älter waren als Dowoon. Außerdem waren sie zu zweit. Sie hatten deutlich bessere Chancen auf die Adoption.

Dowoon war sehr berührt, wie viel er und Jaehyung seinen beiden Freunden offenbar bedeuteten, aber er wollte den beiden nicht so eine Lebensaufgabe auflasten und zweitens wollte er, ganz egoistisch, selbst derjenige sein, der Jaehyungs Elternposition einnahm. Er wollte es so machen wie seine Schwester es für ihn getan hatte, als ihre Eltern gestorben sind. Mit dem Unterschied, dass Dowoon sich an seine Eltern erinnern konnte und Jaehyung mit Sicherheit nicht. Mit dem Unterschied, dass Dowoon damals keine Rund-um-die-Uhr-Betreuung mehr gebraucht hatte. Mit dem Unterschied, dass Minji nicht alleine gewesen war.

Minji war einige Jahre älter gewesen als Dowoon und hatte Dowoon bei ihr und Minwoo wohnen lassen, bis er sich seine eigene kleine Wohnung hatte leisten können. Auch nachdem er ausgezogen war, hatte er noch finanzielle Unterstützung von seiner Schwester bekommen. Aber das wichtigste war immer gewesen, dass er wusste, er hatte zwar keine Eltern mehr, aber eine Schwester, auf die er sich immer verlassen konnte.

In der kurzen Zeit, die Jaehyung jetzt bei ihm war, hatte er ihn wirklich schon wie seinen eigenen Sohn angenommen. Er konnte es sich gar nicht mehr anders vorstellen.

Obwohl Dowoon nicht gerne Hilfe annahm, ließ er sich doch von Wonpil und Sungjin helfen. Sie nahmen Jaehyung abends, wenn er arbeiten musste und hatte sogar nach langem Zögern akzeptiert, dass sie diejenigen waren, die Spielzeug und Kleidung für Jaehyung besorgten. Sie hatten ihm glaubhaft versichert, dass sie all das nur für Jaehyung tun wollten, nicht für Dowoon, und er nicht das Gefühl haben sollte, er würde sie ausnutzen. Sie wollten sozusagen die Rolle der Paten und Großeltern übernehmen.

Dowoon war so unglaublich dankbar die beiden zu haben. Er bezweifelte, dass er es überhaupt so weit geschafft hätte ohne sie. Vor allem emotional.

Er befürchtete immer noch, dass plötzlich Minwoos Eltern auftauchen würden, um ihren Enkel zu sich zu nehmen und ihn nach ihren Vorstellungen bei sich groß zu ziehen. Das Jugendamt würde Jaehyung mit Sicherheit viel lieber sofort an ein erwachsenes Paar geben, das selbst schon Kinder großgezogen hatte und sich um das finanzielle keine Sorgen machen musste.

Minwoo hatte den Kontakt zu seinen Eltern vor einigen Jahren abgebrochen. (Oder seine Eltern den Kontakt zu Minwoo?) Was genau der Grund gewesen war, hatte Dowoon nie erfahren, aber es hatte wohl etwas mit seinen Entscheidungen im Leben zu tun, die sine Eltern nicht gutheißen konnten.

Was genau ihnen daran nicht gefallen hatte, konnte Dowoon sich nicht vorstellen. Aus seiner Sicht hatte er, bis zu dem Autounfall, das perfekte Leben gehabt. Er hatte einen Beruf ergriffen, der ihm Spaß machte. Er war Schreiner geworden. Falsch, nicht einfach nur ein Schreiner, er war ein Künstlerin gewesen. Er hatte aus Holz die schönsten Figuren und Muster geschnitzt, die Dowoon sich vorstellen konnte.

Er hatte zu seinem 18. Geburtstag ein Kästchen von ihm geschenkt bekommen, in dem er alle seine Piercings unterbringen konnte. Im Deckel hatte er ein Bild von Minwoo, Minji und ihm eingeschnitzt, das sie vor Jahren bei einem gemeinsamen Ausflug aufgenommen hatten. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass es möglich war so viel mit Holz zu machen.

Das Kästchen stand immer noch in seinem Schlafzimmer auf seinem Nachttisch.

Außer seinem Beruf hatte er auch noch die perfekte Ehefrau gefunden (Dowoon war natürlich vollkommen unvoreingenommen). Dowoon war sich sicher, dass seine Schwester und Minwo sich wirklich geliebt hatten. Auch wenn sie am Anfang, während Minji noch studiert hatte, manchmal knapp bei Kasse waren, weil Minwoo mit seinem künstlerischen Talent leider nicht allzu viel verdiente, gab es nie Ärger zwischen den beiden wegen des Geldes. Später verdiente sie in ihrem Job gar nicht schlecht, sodass sie kein Problem hatten auch noch Dowoon durchzufüttern.

Also Dowoon verstand nicht wie die Entscheidung, das zu tun, was einem Spaß macht und eine Frau zu heiraten, die man liebt, so falsch sein kann, dass Minwoos Eltern sich von ihm abwandten.

Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob seine Eltern überhaupt wussten, dass Jaehyung existierte. Er konnte sich noch dunkel erinnern, dass sie damals zur Hochzeit eingeladen waren, aber keinerlei Anstalten machten zu kommen. Sie hatten nicht einmal abgesagt. Minwoo hatte ihnen trotzdem einen Platz reserviert und bis zum letzten Moment gehofft, dass sie doch noch kommen würden. Die Enttäuschung war dann entsprechend groß, als sie sich nicht blicken ließen. Nicht einmal ein Geschenk oder eine Glückwunschkarte hatten sie geschickt.

In Dowoons Vorstellung waren Minwoos Eltern also unglaublich gemeine, hartherzige Menschen, die er am liebsten nie treffen wollte. Und das wollte er mit aller Macht auch Jaehyung ersparen. So hatte er einen weiteren Grund noch härter für das Sorgerecht zu kämpfen.

*****

Nach dem Frühstück ging es zum Zähneputzen und Umziehen, was heute in Rekordzeit klappte. Immer wenn Jae fertig angezogen war, krabbelte er mit seinem Küken im Schlepptau durch das Zimmer, bis auch Dowoon einigermaßen präsentabel war (also seine Haare nicht mehr in alle Himmelsrichtungen abstanden). Dann checkte Dowoon immer nochmal, ob auch alles in der Tasche war, was er brauchte (vor allem Windeln, zu wenige dabei zu haben … das passierte ihm nie wieder!).

Auf dem Campus gab es einen Kindergarten extra für Studenten mit Kindern, der zum Glück kostenlos war. Er wurde von Spenden finanziert, die wie es schien, bis jetzt immer reichhaltig waren.

„Morgen Nayeon, morgen Chaeyoung.“ begrüßte er die beiden Erzieherinnen, als er Jaehyung auf den Boden stellte.

„Ah Dowoon, wie geht’s dir? Semesterferien gut überstanden?“ fragte Nayeon.

„Oh, ja, ich hab gestern noch meinen letzten Rausch ausgeschlafen, wie ein typischer Student halt.“ lachte er, während er Jaehyung half die Straßenschuhe auszuziehen.

„Jetzt aber im Ernst, du siehst wirklich gut erholt aus. Hoffentlich hält das ein bisschen an.“ sagte Chaeyoung.

„Same here. Solange die Professoren nicht gleich mit tausenden Hausaufgaben ankommen. Manchmal komm ich mir vor als wäre ich noch in der Grundschule. Welcher normale Professor gibt denn bitte Hausaufgaben?“

„_Du_ hast dir den Studiengang ausgesucht.“ Nayeon zuckte mit den Schultern und kniete sich vor Jaehyung auf den Boden. „So mein Kleiner, dann komm mal her, wir haben uns ganz schön lange nicht gesehen, was?“ Jaehyung versteckte sich hinter Dowoons Beinen, als plötzlich die Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gerichtet war.

„Jae, du kennst die beiden doch. Vor ein paar Wochen, als ich dich abholen kam, wolltest du gar nicht gehen.“ Dowoon hatte sich auf Höhe von Jaehyung auf den Boden gekniet. Jaehyungs Unterlippe zitterte und er hatte sein Küken ganz fest an seine Brust gepresst.

„Du hast doch dein Küken, ihr schafft das heute ganz toll zusammen, wetten?“ Jaehyung drückte sein Gesicht in Dowoons Pullover. „Du wirst ganz viel Spaß haben und die Zeit vergeht so schnell, dass ich dich gleich schon wieder abholen komme, ohne dass du mich vermisst hast, okay?“

„Jaehyung, schau mal, ich hab eine Gitarre für dein Küken. Da können wir heute ein richtiges Konzert geben.“ Chaeyoung hielt eine Plüschgitarre in der Hand, die tatsächlich genau die richtige Größe für das Küken zu haben schien. Das erregte Jaehyungs Aufmerksamkeit. Er guckte ein paar Mal zwischen Dowoon und der Gitarre hin und her, bis Dowoon sagte: „Na los, geh schon. Wir sehen uns später wieder“ und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. Da lief er auf Chaeyoung zu mit seinem Küken unterm Arm.

„Ciao, ich komm ihn heute Mittag nach der Vorlesung abholen. Jetzt verschwinde ich besser bevor er es sich doch nochmal anders überlegt.“ verabschiedete er sich schnell.

Das hatte ja um einiges besser geklappt als befürchtet. Dowoon hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass Jae weinen würde. Dann wäre er länger nicht weggekommen und vielleicht doch noch zu spät in die Vorlesung gekommen. Jetzt hatte er aber tatsächlich noch zehn Minuten, um ganz entspannt zum Vorlesungssaal zu kommen. Der Professor würde seinen Augen nicht trauen können, wenn er Dowoon so überpünktlich sah.

Nach seinen Vorlesungen holte Dowoon Jaehyung wieder ab und sie gingen auf dem Heimweg noch beim Supermarkt vorbei, da der Kühlschrank schon wieder sehr leer war. Das einzige Problem am Einkaufen mit Jaehyung ohne Kinderwagen war, dass er immer ein Problem hatte, alles zu tragen. Sein Rucksack war leider nie groß genug, um alle Einkäufe dort unterzubringen, also musste er immer eine Extra-Tüte tragen. Eine Seite Jaehyung, die andere die Tasche.

In der Bahn machte zum Glück jemand Platz für ihn, sodass er nicht den ganzen Weg nach Hause mit den Einkäufen stehen musste. Er nahm sonst den Kinderwagen mit, aber wenn er Jaehyung in den Kindergarten brachte und danach in die Uni ging, rentierte es sich nicht wirklich den Kinderwagen aus dem Keller hochzuschleppen. In dem Haus, in dem er wohnte, gab es leider am Eingang keinen Platz, wo er den Kinderwagen gefahrlos abstellen konnte. Und normalerweise war es ja auch kein Problem, wenn er ohne unterwegs war. Wenn er nur rechtzeitig ans Einkaufen denken würde...

Dowoon hatte dieses Semester Glück gehabt mit dem Stundenplan. Seine Vorlesungen und Seminare waren alle vormittags. So konnte er ohne Probleme währenddessen Jaehyung bei der Kinderbetreuung abgeben, danach etwas lernen und am frühen Abend zur Arbeit gehen.

Da er heute noch nichts zu lernen hatte (er hatte – ganz der Streber – während der Semesterferien ein bisschen vorgelernt, sodass er es jetzt nicht so knapp hatte), beschloss er stattdessen ein bisschen an seiner Bewerbung für die Praktikumsstellen zu schreiben. Es war Pflicht für alle Studenten seines Studiengangs im fünften Semester ein Praktikum zu beginnen und er hoffte sehr auf eine Stelle bei Goldie Soft, auch wenn er mit den Noten des letzten Semesters wahrscheinlich niemanden beeindruckte. Seine Bewerbung und sein Portfolio mussten deswegen umso perfekter sein.

Seit dem Tod seiner Eltern war es sein Traum gewesen Computerspieledesigner zu werden. Er hatte sich damals in Fantasiewelten geflüchtet, wollte nicht akzeptieren, was in der echten Welt passiert war. Er hatte verschiedenste Computerspiele gespielt und hunderte Comics verschlungen, alle mit Superhelden, die so stark waren, dass sie ihre geliebten Menschen vor allem Unheil beschützen konnten.

Erst viele Jahre später hatte seine Schwester ihm gestanden, wie große Sorgen sie sich damals um ihn gemacht hatte. Ein 10-Jähriger, der sobald er nach Hause kommt nur noch vor dem Computer sitzt, oder (je nach Tagesstimmung) auf seinem Bett liegt und liest. (Seine Noten hatten komischerweise nie darunter gelitten.) Sie hatte wohl schon einige Kinderpsychologen gesucht, zu denen sie Dowoon hatte bringen wollen.

Damals war der Wunsch in Dowoon entstanden anderen so zu helfen, wie ihm der Erfinder seines Lieblingsspiels geholfen hatte. Für Dowoon waren die Computerspiele eine Möglichkeit gewesen, wenn immer es ihm schlecht ging, aus der echten Welt zu entfliehen. Seine Psychologin hatte ihm klar gemacht, dass es nicht gesund war sich nur dort zu verstecken, dass er auch über seine Erfahrungen und Gefühle sprechen musste, es aber okay war, ab und an eine Zuflucht in einer fiktionalen Welt zu finden.

Als er mit der Schule fertig war, hatte seine Schwester ihn gefragt, was er denn gerne für einen Beruf lernen würde. Er war ehrlich gewesen, dass er gerne Computerspieledesigner werden würde, aber hatte auch sofort erklärt, dass er das nicht machen würde, denn so würde er seiner Schwester noch länger auf der Tasche liegen. Er würde stattdessen etwas Bodenständiges lernen, wo er sofort Geld verdienen würde und so schnell wie möglich auf eigenen Füßen stehen. Seine Schwester hatte ihn daraufhin praktisch gezwungen, sich für Game-Design einzuschreiben.

Während Jae schlief, schrieb Dowoon an seiner Bewerbung. Am späten Nachmittag machte er sich mit Jae auf den Weg zu Wonpil und Sungjin, wie fast jeden Abend. Die beiden passten immer auf den Kleinen auf, wenn er abends im Casino arbeitete. Die Bezahlung dort war ziemlich gut, da er auch nachts arbeitete. Und die späten Arbeitszeiten waren perfekt für ihn.

Um nicht am nächsten Tag in der Vorlesung einzuschlafen, war er dazu übergegangen zusammen mit Jae einen Mittagsschlaf zu machen.

Das Casino hatte einen Türsteher, sodass nur nüchterne Gäste hineingelassen wurden und die, die Ärger machten, wieder hinausgebeten wurden. Die meisten Abende verliefen aber, zu seiner – und vor allem Wonpils – Erleichterung, sehr ruhig.

Mittlerweile musste er an nichts mehr außer dem Küken denken, wenn er Jaehyung zu Wonpil und Sungjin brachte. Die beiden hatten ein extra Bett, Windeln, Wechselkleidung und alles sonst angeschafft, was ein Kind so braucht.

Im Casino angekommen wurde er von Yugyeom, dem Türsteher begrüßt. Yugyeom hatte hier zuerst nur als Ferienjob gearbeitet, jetzt finanzierte er sich sein Studium damit.

„Hyung, wie war dein Tag?“ fragte Yugyeom ihn.

„Nichts besonderes, ein ganz normaler erster Tag vom Semester. Viel spannender ist: wie war dein erster Tag in der Uni?“ Dowoon wusste, dass Yugyeom nur auf diese Frage gewartet hatte.

Und es sprudelte gleich aus Yugyeom heraus: „Es ist alles so spannend. Ich habe so viele neue Menschen kennengelernt. Ich habe dir doch erzählt, dass ich so nervös vor dem ersten Tag war, aber ich hätte mir überhaupt keine Gedanken machen müssen, es lief alles super. Es waren alle so nett zu mir. Ich hab auch schon neue Freunde gefunden.“

„Glückwunsch, aber wer würde sich denn auch trauen gemein zu dir zu sein.“ sagte Dowoon mit einem Augenzwinkern.

„Dowoon? _Dowoon_? Ich habe doch deine Stimme gehört. Ah, da bist du.“ rief Jaebum von drinnen und öffnete die Eingangstür.

Jaebum war der Besitzer des Casinos. Seine Eltern waren wohl reich und als er sein Studium beendet hatte, hatten sie ihm das Casino geschenkt. Um Erfahrung in der Geschäftsleitung zu sammeln, oder so ähnlich.

Yugyeom und Jaebum kannten sich über seinen kleinen Bruder Youngjae. Yugyeom und Youngjae waren viele Jahre in der selben Klasse und waren beste Freunde. Von Youngjae hatten Jaebum und Jinyoung (Jaebums bester Freund) erfahren, als Yugyeom von einem Klassenkameraden gemobbt und verprügelt worden war. Sie hatten dem Idioten zuerst klargemacht, dass er es mit ihnen zu tun bekäme, wenn er nochmal auch nur in Yugyeoms Nähe kam und dann hatte Jinyoung Yugyeom zum Boxtraining mitgeschleppt. Jetzt wagte es keiner mehr Yugyeom auch nur schief anzuschauen.

Dowoon fragte sich ohnehin, wie sich jemals jemand getraut hatte, den riesigen Yugyeom anzugreifen (er hatte Bilder gesehen, Yugyeom war schon immer so groß). Aber dann war er nunmal so ein Schatz, der eigentlich zu allen nett war und keiner Fliege etwas zuleide tat. Was ihn dann wohl zu einem leichten Opfer machte.

Wahrscheinlich passte Jinyoung deswegen auch heute immer noch, trotz Boxtraining, auf ihn auf. (Oder auch, weil er am liebsten immer bei Yugyeom wäre. Jinyoung stand so was von auf Yugyeom, wollte es aber nicht zugeben. Alle wussten es, nur Yugyeom hatte keine Ahnung. Dowoon hatte es schon bemerkt als er Jinyoung das erste Mal gesehen hatte...)

„Könntest du heute zu den Motorrädern gehen? Dann hast du auch mal wieder ein bisschen Abwechslung. Ausnahmsweise keine Kasse heute.“

„Okay, danke, ist Jackson heute nicht da?“ Jaebum übernahm nur selber die Kasse, wenn Jackson (sein Freund) nicht da war. Sonst verbrachten die beiden jede freie Minute zusammen. Es war echt … intensiv. Jaebum tat zwar gerne so, als wäre er genervt von Jacksons ständigem Bedürfnis nach körperlicher Nähe, aber in Wirklichkeit liebte er es.

„Ja, er ist heute morgen nach Hong Kong zu seinen Eltern geflogen. Kommt frühestens nächste Woche wieder. Vielleicht auch später. Hat sie ja lange nicht gesehen.“ Man konnte richtig raushören wie sehr er Jackson jetzt schon vermisste. Dowoon warf Yugyeom einen schnellen Blick zu, der, dem Gesichtsausdruck nach, genau dasselbe dachte.

„Dann mach ich mich mal auf den Weg nach unten.“ Die Motorrad- und Auto-Simulatoren waren im Keller untergebracht. Hier war es sehr viel ruhiger als oben an der Kasse. Viele verirrten sich gar nicht erst nach hier unten.

Um ehrlich zu sein, gefiel es Dowoon meistens an der Kasse zu stehen, da war immer was los. Kurz vor einer Prüfung war er dagegen gerne unten, da konnte er ungestört lernen. Heute hatte er nichts zu lernen. Also nahm er sein Handy raus und … stellte fest, dass er vergessen hatte es zu laden. Das würde eine lange Nacht werden.

Er ließ sich auf seinen angestammten Platz fallen und versuchte nicht einzuschlafen.

Bis der erste Besucher kam.

Ein junger Mann, der Kleidung und Frisur nach nicht viel älter als Dowoon, steuerte direkt auf die Motorräder zu. Genau auf das, das nur 50% der Zeit richtig funktionierte. Dowoon hatte Jaebum schon so oft gesagt, er solle ein defekt Schild hinhängen, aber nein …

Mit einem Seufzen stand er auf und ging auf den jungen Mann zu.


End file.
